pixel_survival_world_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon category
Each weaponbelongs to a specified category there are currently two categories of weapons (version 9.0) note:images might be blurry or cant be seen due to lack of proper editing and time Range category for a weapon to be considered ranged it must shoot projectiles. Here are the list of ranged weapons: ''1.pistol-'the pistol is a weapon that shoots green laser like projectiles that deals 1 damage,the pistol might not be a good weapon of choice because of its low knockback and damage,but might be good for apperance. ''2.bazookas''-''bazookas are weapons that shoot fire like exploding projectiles,there are currently 5 known bazokas that an early player can encounter,despite of it having a long cooldown,the bazooka is a good weapon for crowd control due to its long range distance rockets.'' ''3.cannons-'cannons are weapons that have simmilar behaviors of rockets but most cannons has short ranges and longer cooldowns,cannons deals large amounts of damage,making tthem good weapons for early bosses,there are currently 5 cannons an early player can encounter. Melee category most weapons are melee,melee weapons deal physical damages. note:this category might not be complete due to lack of information. Here are the list of melee weapons: 1.weak sword-''weak sword(stated by its name) is a sword that deals 5 damage,good for early gameplay,but after defeating the wave 4 boss in gate of heroes,the boss might drop better items including weapons.'' 2.short sword-''the shot sword is weapon that deals 8 damage.'' 3.Long swords-''the long swords has tree types the normal which the black,the sapphire which is the sky blue,and the copper which is the red oranged.the normal deals 6 damage,the sapphire deals 14 and the red oranged deals 21.these long swords are not worth if fighting against flying enemies as it can only attack vertically unlike other weapons that can attack vertically and horizontally.'' 4.Chill sword-'the chill sword (despite its name) does not freeze or slow enemies,the chil sword is sword appearing a nerfed version of ''ice devil ''sword in ''pixel survival 2,the chill sword deals 11 damge which makes it a good weapon for early game,despite of its good stats the chill sword might be a little hard to get due to its price (12100 gold coins). '''5.Poison blade-'''the poison blade is a weapon same as the chill sword but has 2 more higher damage (13) nad a little bit more expensive than the chill sword. '''6.Sabers-sabers are Star Wars themed weapons,sabers apeared to be laser like weapons,there are 2 types of sabers in the weapon shop,the saber of lava appears to be red and the saber of hell appeares orange.the saber of hell deals more 11 but at the same time costs you lots of money to buy,on the other hand the saber of lave costs less money but deals 4 damage. 7.Copper Short Sword-the copper short sword is the most expensive weapon in the weapon shop as its price is 22400 Gold Coins,the weapon deals 20 damage.,the sword looks like a retextured version of the gradius in the Pixel Survival 2 game.